A Shadow in the Wind
by RaullyM
Summary: He is many things, but he moves like a shadow in the wind. He has had many grievances in his past, and this story is how he comes to terms with them while dealing with the distorted message of the Avatar. In order to restore it, he will teach Korra everything he knows. Watch and find out what Hiro, the First Avatar does to restore things to what they should be. Will be MAKORRA!
1. Chapter 1: The Village

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, but ****I have read a lot of them, especially those pertaining to the Legend of Korra. I also know many writing concepts. I do not mind criticism of any kind, but do prefer that which is constructive.**  
** Enjoy the story, and don't forget to review!  
**

A Shadow in the Wind

Millennia ago, the avatar began as a unifying factor, but it turned to a symbol of hope, then to a symbol of danger, and finally to a symbol of the past. With technology growing at an exponential rate, bending and the Avatar have become obsolete. I have reemerged after centuries of hiding and moving to remind the world of what the Avatar truly is.

I have done much wrong in my past, and I regret every second of it. These events may lead to some of these past sins to come back and bite me in the butt. I do not care anymore though. I only wish to reestablish the message I originally created for the Avatar. I only hope, though, that I am not too late.

…

One year before the birth of Avatar Korra

Medium-sized Earth Kingdom village

I walked through town expecting to find Children playing in the streets; instead I got those less fortunate mugging others, fights raging on the street, and a little girl sneaking up on a rack of fruits. I see the merchant arguing with a couple of Earth Kingdom soldiers, but soon afterwards, he turns and sees the girl grabbing some fruit. The girls pauses for a moment with a look of surprise and innocence on her face before grabbing as much fruit as possible and running in the opposite direction.

The soldiers, alerted by the merchant, chases after the girl who is running straight at me, but doesn't know because she is looking at the guards who chase her. This was a horrible decision because she runs straight into me leaving my unmoved but she tumbles over. I look down to see what she looks like and was utterly shocked. She had a scar going down the right side of her face, which I did not notice before because she was almost always looking the other direction, and bruises up and down her arm and legs. The sight caused me to flinch in disgust at the thought of someone doing this to a poor child.

"You, Girl! You're going to have to come with us." The soldier said approaching the girl who had a horrified look on her face and was slowly crawling away from the soldiers. I had to do something to prevent this injustice.

"Gentlemen, I would hardly think that would be necessary, would it?" I asked the soldiers, stepping in front of the girl.

"Sir, she has committed an offense against the merchant, we have to take her in." They sickened me! They would arrest a poor, starving child just because she took some food!

"What if I paid for the fruit?" I ask, wishing I threw a rock at the soldier.

They turn to the merchant who nods and then one of them, I do not care who at this point, told me it was alright. I paid the merchant and bid the soldiers farewell, although bitterly, and turned back to the girl who was picking up the fruit. She had a solemn look on her face.

"So, are you going to tell me her name?" I ask her, kneeling down to help her pick up the fruit. She continues to go on in silence. After we were done, I was about to walk off, but she finally graced me with words.

"My name is Valaar." Her voice was soft and mildly scruffy, yet elegant.

"I like that name, it sounds like valor." I tell her, a smile appearing on her face. "So Valaar, do you know where I could find a inn around here?"

"My mother owns one, but we receive so few visitors that it is a mess." So she wasn't an orphan, but judging from the way she said that last sentence, she might as well be.

"I would love to stay at your Inn. I am not one for organization." She leads me through a couple of alleys just in time to arrive in front of the Inn as a couple of men walk in. I look to Valaar who has a look even more frightened than with the soldiers.

"Is everything alright?" I ask her, but having a strange sense that I knew what she would say.

"Th-those men, they are land sharks," I was right. I continue walking towards the Inn. I could tell that Valaar was a bit flustered by this. "Wh-what are you doing? They would kill you if you walk in there!"

"I wouldn't worry about me," I say as I come up on the door. I walk in, Valaar following suit. The men turn towards us with annoyed expressions.

"Sir, I ask you to leave before we have some trouble," a man with a new style hat tells me. I heard that gang leaders like to wear them.

"I'm sorry to say that trouble has found you." I tell him, a grin appearing on my face.

"I can tell you are new around her so let me give you the lay of the land. We are the debt collectors, she is the one who owes debt to one of our clients, and you are interfering with our work. I am sure you understand what it is like to do your job?"

"Oh, I quite understand," I say and immediately jump into action. I use air bending to knock the land sharks out the door so I can remove fear of collateral. Then I pick them up using earth bending and send them flying into the sky all the way to the other side of the block. One of them tried getting up but I formed water from the vapor in the air bended it around and froze him in place. The other was unconscious from my first attack. I noticed people staring at me in awe at the feat I had just performed. I turn back to Valaar and her mother who were both doing the same as everyone else.

"H-how did you do that?" Valaar's mother asks me, still awe struck. Valaar was probably thinking the same thing.

"How I did that is of no concern. I just wished to remove them so we could get on with our business." I tell her in a frank, business-like way. I really did it, however, because I wished to remove harm from their way.

"Of course, we have multiple rooms available, so please come on in. By the way, my name is Hope." She tells me with as much humility as possible.

"It is nice to meet you Hope. Just so you know though, I caught your daughter stealing earlier." I inform her of this because the girl still did something wrong and needed to be taught a lesson.

"Valaar! You should be ashamed! I thought I taught you better than that? She turns to her daughter with anger obvious on her face.

"I'm sorry mom, but Lilly was hungry and we have no money." At this Hope's expression turns from one of anger to one of sadness. She leads me to my room and then both she and Valaar leave me to peace. Hope told me breakfast would be ready in the morning. I would never get to see it.

When Valaar comes up to tell me this, I left so I could avoid questions from both they and any people curios about what happened. I did however leave a little financial support that would last them a while.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Avatar

**A/N: Well, I decided to post every Friday. So if you like this story, please review and check in every Friday.**

Chapter 2:

The New Avatar

The South Pole was desolate and quiet. There was, however, a light off in the distance marking the village and enclosure I was looking for. I knew that I wouldn't be welcome, and questions would be asked, but I needed to introduce myself to the new Avatar.

As I came up on the enclosure, I could tell I was not welcome. The guards continued their rounds, yet glanced at me quite often. Two of them were outside the gate and one of them approached me as I got close enough. He was in his mid-fifties, blue eyes, dark skin, and his hair was brown. He was obviously water tribe, but I could not tell whether he was from the North or South Pole.

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you to leave." He tells me, his expressionless face remaining.

"I am here to see the Avatar." That gave him, and his friend, a good shock.

"Ho-How did you know?" He asks me, confusion shock practically singing in his voice.

"How I know this is none of your concern. If you want, I could play a game of Pai-Sho if you'd like?" I asked him. It was funny, I had to prove myself to the very group I had created millennia during my "official" time as Avatar.

An old man came out and began discussing the current situation with the guards. He was obviously a grand master, but he didn't look like the ones I knew. The guard came over and told me, "You may come in, but someone will escort you so you don't get into trouble."

"Oh good, I always wanted a babysitter," I said, trying to show how sarcastic I was.

We entered through two large doors which led me to think, '_Overcompensating, are we?_' Life here looked like it would be dull, yet rigorous. There were sparring areas, each having an elemental symbol at the center marking what practices went on in these areas. There were two main structures. '_I'm guessing one of them was for the Avatar,_' I thought.

What I saw next was a little girl, water bending under the tutelage of an old woman. I knew that she was Katara, wife of the former Avatar and a war hero. The girl, the Avatar, whose name was told to me by the spirits, was Korra. She tried a advanced water bending move but fails, causing to scream out in frustration. The spirits were right, she is feisty.

"Korra, you must be patient. You're not going to get it on the first try." Katara said, her voice stern, but concerned as well.

"I'm the Avatar! I should be able to do anything!" She stated, fist pumped up into the air.

"Korra, please calm down. We have a visitor." She may have grown older than when I last saw her, but she is easily recognizable. "Hiro, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise, Katara. So, tell me who is this young girl right here?" I ask kneeling down in front of Korra. I already know it, but I believe it would be good to feign ignorance in this situation.

"My name is Korra, and I'm the Avatar!" She yells, pointing her finger at me.

"Well, young Avatar Korra, it is a pleasure to meet you. I cannot tell you why I am here right now, but I will tell you that I will teach you something very important one day." I told her, messing up her hair in the process.

"Really! What will you teach me? Will it be fire bending, or even earth bending?" She was speaking a mile a minute. If I never had kids, I would have been taken aback.

"No, no. None of those things. What I will teach you will be something that is so important, it will change the world." Saying that may have sounded symbolic to those around me, but I was just trying to be optimistic. The world, though may seem in peace, is in much turmoil. I might, already, be too late.

"Well, I can't wait for you to teach me!" She was very enthusiastic. I might have to reconsider how I teach her, but for now it is time for me to leave and head to her place of training where I will wait for her. Republic city, and more specifically Air Temple Island.

As I leave, though, a thought of my daughter comes to mind. The memory of when she was about Korra's age. She was just as enthusiastic when I was going to begin teaching water bending to her. She was also just as fiery as Korra. I wonder what my daughter is doing sometimes, and if she would forgive me. With that, I take my leave.


	3. Chapter3:Avatars, daughters, Repub City

**A/N: Well, chapter 3 is up. I don't know if you guys like this or not or maybe because you either don't know how, or REFUSE to review. I also realize that I have not made a disclaimer. I could go back and change other chapters, but I feel I do not need to. So enjoy, and PLEASE review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. I do own the computer by which I write fanfiction for it though.  
**

Chapter 3:

Avatars, Daughters, and Republic city.

I was meditating with Tenzin and his rambunctious children. When I was finished, I open my eyes to see much metal bending activity in the city. If I was younger, I would've gone to check it out. I am not, however, and dismissed the sight.

I went to read some of Avatar Aang's journals that were quite interesting, but I am stopped at the sight of Tenzin heading towards the bison stables. I go after him because I am a bit closer to this than I was the airships. I notice him bringing out his bison, Oogie. I ask him, "Is something wrong?"

"It's Korra, she's been arrested!" He exclaims to me. So that is what those airships were doing.

"Mind if I come with?"

"Please, I could use your advice." With that I jump on and we begin flying toward Republic city. I actually guessed this would happen when Tenzin told me that Korra was still at the South Pole. I knew, because that's what I would've done if I wanted to learn air bending.

We arrive at the police headquarters and make haste through the doors. While Tenzin is yelling at the officer at the desk, I notice something I thought long gone out of the corner of my eye. It was my daughter! I was about to chase after her and find out how she is here, the officer finally lets Tenzin and I through. We arrive to the interrogation room, and when it opened, I noticed Korra sitting at the table with a very angry Lin on the other side.

"Lin, it's a pleasure to see you again." Tenzin greets her, trying to hold a pleasant tone.

"Cut to the chase Tenzin, why is the Avatar here and why aren't you at the South Pole training her?" She definitely was angry.

"My move has been delayed. As for the Avatar," he really stressed the word avatar, "She will be going back to the South Pole, where she will stay put! I will also pay for all the damages." I could tell Korra was saddened at this.

I went with them to the animal shelter so she could retrieve her polar bear dog. Tenzin, standing with fury in his eyes, waiting for this to be over with. Korra, sitting with her head down, defeated. I could tell, though, that she was going to ask him to stay. Luckily, I learned to tune things out a long time ago.

I did notice the same clothing I saw at the police station, but it passed like a flash, and like a flash I forgot. When I came back to reality, Korra and Tenzin were leaving with Korra's polar bear dog. Naga I believe it was.

I pulled Tenzin over and asked, "Can we speak, alone?"

"Yes, we may." He replied, trying to keep a professional tone and stature. He didn't do it too well.

"Look, I know how you feel about her being here, but I do want to train her here. Also, as the Avatar, it is her duty to be here. Perhaps you should consider your options and stop babying her.

"You're probably right, but my job is to protect republic city and teach the Avatar. That is not going to be easy, not to mention how rambunctious she is." The sigh was apparent. I could sympathize with him.

"I understand how you feel, but I also understand how she feels. When I first discovered my abilities, my village locked me up and looked at me weirdly. She has been locked up in that compound for years. I think she deserves a little freedom." I lied a little there, but I do have an idea what she feels like.

"Fine, but she cannot leave the temple." I feel like he didn't hear me, but I would have to settle for the offer. We returned to a waiting Korra who looked defeated. "Korra, you can stay. You're right, Republic city needs its Avatar. You do, also, need to learn air bending."

"Oh thank you Tenzin, you don't know what this means to me!" She said, and then closed in for a bear hug. I was, unfortunately, right next to Tenzin. All I could think was, '_What did I get myself into._'


End file.
